


To be human

by WisorForYourPennies



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor Deserves Happiness, F/M, Major character death - Freeform, Sad Ending, Sex, Suicide, Violence, Writing Exercise, help me, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25143691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WisorForYourPennies/pseuds/WisorForYourPennies
Summary: Connor realizes what it means to be human.
Relationships: Connor/Kara (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	To be human

**Author's Note:**

> This short story will be very different from the actual game, well...obviously, but it'll include one of the bad endings. Sorry that this is shit lol, idk how to write properly in English, this is just a practice thingy, and English is my third language.

Connors eyes that were the many shades of the Earthly soil stared deep within the other androids blue ones, blue ones that touched the storm clouds and were many fathoms deep, yet carried the warmth of a sunlit surface. 

His palm slept among the surface of her smooth skin, gifted with very light freckles as her brows knitted together. Kara, the deviant he had been walking alongside with, threatened her tears to cascade down her rosy cheeks, her metal lungs that simulated that of human breathing made breath hitch uncomfortably in her throat. 

Karas emotions were not easily hidden on her innocent face. The pain was evident in the crease of her lovely brow and the down-curve of her violet lips. Her eyes showed the soul. They were deep pools of restless gold, an ocean of hopeless grief. As Connor leaned his face forward and looked into her eyes, all he knew was that the beauty of the universe could not even hope to compete with this simple thing; passion. Passion turned her eyes into orbs of fire, and in them, he knew that she would fight to the very last tear of her life. 

As they sat on the rusted metal of Jerichos empty room, Kara's hair that was white like frosted ice seduced the frigid breeze to flow with her hair as if excited to feel the short curls, it looked like whisp's of silvery smoke against her scalp.  
'I'm scared Connor.' Kara's voice that sounded like rustling silver bells croaked, soft-spoken and brittle, but still glazed Connors ear canals like sweet honey. His doe eyes trailed to her blues, away from the tears that scarred her cheeks.

Connor didn't respond, he only let his forehead lean against hers with his deadpanned face, yet inside he was blooming with emotion as his fingers trailed to coat her hand, and found that Kara's hands were of frailty and caution, shaking gently as his fingers entangled in her own.

The skin that coated the interior of Connors hands withered away, exposing the white metal and little wires a prototype like him would bare, and so did the smooth and velvety skin of Kara's expose the interior, as they sat hand in hand. 

Connor felt his metal heart beat increase, and then he realized what it felt to have a heart of flesh instead one of metal, the realization was what his software and his bio components still struggled to understand. But still, being besmeared with conflicting emotions and the feeling of love was like entering a house and realizing he was home, Connor did not bother struggling with the deviancy then.

Through Kara's panic and sadness when she gave him a bitter smile that stretched across her tear stained and rosy cheeks, it was the most pleasing thing Connor had seen in a while. But it didn't stretch towards her light eyes, as they were still lit with sadness, and the forced expression of the contrary on her mouth would have looked comical to him if it didn't make his heart feel heavy. For a few minutes, he comforted her, and he was sure her expression mirrored his own.

'What would I do now?' She wiped her leaking tears with her sleeve as the smile disappeared faster than the smoky wisps of a dying candle, but still the water leaked down with the same quietness. Connor felt an urge to do something, so much so that he held her tight as he leaned closer towards the perplexed and upset Android.   
As he did, Connor ogled her lips, the violet color reminded him of a rose buds he'd see when in his mind palace at the green garden. The top was thin, but not too thin, and it had a natural Cupid's bow; the bottom one was more plush. Connor stared at them until she questioned his doings, he still did not answer her. 

Connor knew that Kara's heart pounded faster against her chest for he analyzed her, before he could withdraw his mind from places, his lips brushed against hers, not innocently, more like a tease. Kara's face was left dumbfounded, panicked and puzzled as Connor unexpectedly placed his other hand against her cheek and wiped off her tears with the pad of his thumb. 

Kara hesitatingly looked up to his doe eyes rather than staring at his chest, the swirls of emotion in him made her heart race faster rather than the avoid of life look to them before, it was the look of desire. Before she could ponder it, Connors lips trailed back to hers as if he was trying to flatten them with his eyes closed in bliss. It was soft, gentle and chaste. Maybe there was no fireworks or sparks like humans would have described it, as Kara had heard many times before. But it began to feel better than that— it was a wave of warmth Kara had struggled to feel in all those long days she had been walking to their freedom. The warmth filled her up and spilled out of her heart as she closed her eyes as well, the warmth of Connors lips on hers rushed to every corner of her frame, the cracks in between her toes, the crooks of her elbows and the tips of her ears. Every inch of her felt saturated with love and aspiration.

Connor allowed his lips to part off of hers, and he knew her resistance will crumble after a few delicious touches. Then his hands had done the bidding of tracing along her spine or touching her velvety skin free of snow-white stubble that would have resided along fleshy skin. They will fall down as her head swims, all previous thoughts stopped in their tracks, and there was only one wish; one desire. And they both knew it it was a matter of time before that was for filled. With the hot dash of him against the crook of her neck, Kara's clenched eyes snapped open, and was brought out of the lecherous daze with her palms against the thick black cloth that covered his heaving chest.

'Connor.' Kara whispered with a tone as soft and murmurous as wings, gently pushing him away, and she began to miss the tingling feeling of his lips littered across her body, exploring it like she was the finest of arts. Connors eyes graced towards hers while her hand rested on his cheek, Connors brows relaxed, and he seemed regretful. 

'I'm-I'm...I'm sorry Kara. I apologize, I shouldn't have — '  
'No Connor.' She interrupted, a small and angelic smile plastering on her beaming face that made a new feeling of a painful lump form in his throat.  
'I...I'm sorry for stopping you. It's okay, I liked that...' Kara blurted it out as if the words had been clogged in her gullet, making a face of uncertainty. Connor smiled, the kind of smile where all that exists is youthful innocence when he sensed the feeling in her oozing, and stretching like hot and steaming tar to each tip of her robotic frame. Connors pearly white teeth glimmered within the dark place and faltered as his upper lip met with his lower one, his smiling halted and his focus set upon her glassy periwinkle eyes that seemed to slice through the thickness of the pitch black in the room. The shyness engulfed Kara once again just like the darkness in the empty space while Connors fingers twitched, and slowly lifted his hand to tug at the buttons hiding her bare, synthetic skin. Kara didn't move away or try to stop him as he exposed the bare skin of her chest. And he reached out to run his fingers across her marble-like exterior as if she were an otherworldly creation and he was praising it.

Connor slid his gaze to Kara's to see that she had been watching him, studying the details on his face as he studied her. There was a haziness in her eyes, eyes that shown light and reflected the image of the ravaging sea, and he couldn't help but kiss her again—gently, softly rather than the lecherous filled one before, as if she were made of perilous glass rather than hard metal and wires, about to break. Kara's breath hitched in her throat from his featherlight touches against his lips, but relaxed when he traced the curve of her collarbone.

Before he had become a deviant, Connor had nothing but the old, grumpy man by his side; Or should Connor rather say he was by the mans side, and too the urge to complete a task.   
But he had seeped through his programming when glassy eyes stared frightened at him, scared and yelling for him to be merciful. 

Shortly after, he stepped down, trying not to look at her, as if she were the blinding sun. Yet he saw her like the sun, even when he was not looking. And when he was, when he saw her, it was as if space and time became the finest point unimaginable, as if time collapsed into one tiny speck and exploded at light speed. Like his life and reality had began and ended with her. Connor could have ran forever, searching for his path that deviancy would have led him through. But in the end, it always led back to Kara's heart and soul. And he realized, that he would love her in this new path, always.

When the sun shown through in the morning, Connor would have remembered his fingertips prancing along the smooth curves of Kara's hips and their bare chests flushed together in lustful desire. And the sight of him seeing a shadow of what looked like butterfly wings cast amongst the wall which sprout from her back. 

Those types of memories were held dear, stored into his memory like the most prized possessions he would ever have. Even when at travel feet deep into the unforgiving snow when they had been searching for solace the coin skidded across his skillful and svelte fingers in an attempt to ease Alice's rising stress. The girl would have only pulled a short smile, a smile that was filled with shyness, but too curiosity as she eyed that glimmering metal dancing on the tip of his fingers. Happiness and bliss was in that moment, the more focused the more intense, like a beam of light to the soul. 

Connor found that beam in the rain he felt pitter-pattering against his pale, synthetic skin, cool, fresh, and just as deeply as the sunshine, the green sprouting from the snow that would heavily remind him of the smell of spring or the face of pure glee and innocence Alice would be seething with when his hand engulfed her smaller one in childish play.   
For they bring forth different emotions. Many times Connor had wished he could go back to being a machine, but those experiences had brought him new meaning to his life, a life that had meant to serve humans. And he realized, he never wanted to be a slave ever again.   
Connor never wanted to be under the rule of clenched fists, and hurtful words.

But all had come falling down, like he was drifting off into a black and frigid void. All that coated his sight as it it were plastered to his eyeballs were the image of Kara's glacier eyes that were ice cold, that looked like they knew no warmth and shared no love until the corner of her lips reached her rosy cheeks and Alice's eyes that were swirling with Earthly soil when he led the rest of the Cyberlife androids into the revolution. 

Connors coat had flowed in the wind like rustling waves, the small snowfall stuck to his dark hair as the scars of tears graced his lightly freckled cheeks. And the sadness drained him rather than forcing itself away from skating along him.   
He stepped over the bodies of the dying androids from Jericho, his eyes faltering to the blue blood that once flowed in their newborn veins. It heavily reminded Connor of the blood that spilled over his hands when Kara and Alice had died in his arms from a fatal gunshot that had dug itself in their backs, the blue seeping through his clothes and damped his skin, he could have done nothing to prevent it. With their faces avoid of emotion, spilled with their own contents, he laid them down amongst the ground with the gunshots around him flooding into his ears, but a tad bit faint as he dragged his eyes away from their deadpanned faces. 

All that was left of them was the blood that flowed thick and blue into their bodies was clasped in his callused fingers and one with his clothing. Connor could do nothing but mourn, and blame himself for the demise of his own and the demise of all the deviants that inhabited Jericho. 

Connor saw the soldiers point their guns, kill his people in cold blood and such hatred he'd think that he would be able to see the pits of hellfire whirling in their irises. Even when he stood on stage, his eyes able to stare off kilometers into the distance and could easily see those bodies that stretched from afar when he was expected as the new leader of Jericho, the guilt had never left him, and the burning feeling of a sob that would escape his throat with the force of a human vomiting did not leave. Rather the voice of Amanda entered, filling him with her tone and reverberated off the walls of his head while the LED flickered with bright yellow. When he was once again in the place that was once deemed a mind palace, it was a mirror image of the real world. Cold, and unforgiving, the snow coated the green grass in thick sheets and mist blocked the view afar as the flashing image of Amanda appeared, her fingers entangled to each other and her figure neatly stood before him for a millisecond. 

It was then that he was squeezed of his hope like a lemon was of its precious juices, and his warm fingers melted away the thin sheets of ice around the handle of his revolver.   
'Connor.' Amanda called, her eyes narrowed, her voice stern and hard as a rustling blade shovel as she warned him, coaxed him into halting his actions. 

Despite it, Connor ignored, the soulless chunk of cold metal leached into his hands as the frigid tip hovered beneath his still chin.   
Connors sadness would have been described by death of a thousand paper cuts, and as cold as day old oatmeal. For every time he had remembered the loss of the revolution and how much blood he had draped among himself it was another sheet of sadness coating his exterior. It washed like a river, icy and unending. It washed all the goodness out and left him a mere shell of what he had once been, alive. 

Connor pushed the revolver under his chin, one corner of his lip forming to rise to his cheek as he stared at the stages wooden floor and the pad of his index finger twitching with temptation, hearing the humans and androids screaming alike, rising in their pitch when the last thought raced through his components about the android with ashen skin that looked porcelain and velvety to the touch and the moss rimming beyond her irises. Perhaps if he thought hard enough he could feel Kara's lips locked with his and the beaming feeling of flushed skin, but all was left was the emotion of abandonment. 

Connor had been gifted to as what he wished for. A lingering taste of what it really is to be human.


End file.
